oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Tark
Damien was created by Erin for Oustomia. He was made in mind to bring more followers to Urgathoa to ''[http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Haven ''Haven]. History Damien Tark was a bastard born into a human family where his mother cheated on her husband. He was quickly abandoned to the church of Saranrae where he was raised and mistreated by most that lived within as he was a beast, a demon, a pitborn tiefling. He grew to dispise most of the church as darker and darker thoughts started to emerge. At first he was caught several times torturing helpless animals that wandered near him when we was in private. Later on he was caught torturing a bully that often abused Damien in the past. There was little hope for damien and Saranrae's word did little to help. His darkness and hatred toward those that mistreated tieflings only grew as he started to hear dark whispers in the corner of his mind. He heard words of praise and comfort whenever he ate and whenever he tortured something. The priests grew very concerned and decided it was time to exile him from the church as they saw no hope in the tiefling fighting off his hertige. He accepted the exile from the church knowing fully well there was something else out there watching over him, a dark moth, His Goddess Urgathoa. He went on a long journey to find more of himself, that is when he learned the temple that raised him did a good job at least at one thing, he found he had a strong but terrifying personality able to convince many that his dark intentions were good in nature. With that and the whispers guiding him, he found a small shrine watched over by who he now calls his Masters. They saw great power and charisma in this tiefling, and gave him the teachings he needed to become a hand for Urgathoa's wishes. He learned how to focus his strength and power, how to manipulate and twist people to join in urgathoa's ranks. Under the Masters he learned how to fight for his beliefs expecting fully that one day he will have to fight for his life in Urgathoa's name. He learned how to properly wield a Nodachi, a heavier eastern blade that helped to further his intimidating presence. Soon after the shrine was attacked, his Master's slain but he survived slaying the attackers as they were distracted killing his Masters. He as not afraid or hesitant to take this opening and the whispers in his head praised him for surviving. The whispers were his new Masters and they led him to Haven, where he plans to recruit more in Urgathoa's name. Personality Damien Tark is strong and fairly friendly to all that he meets. He encourages freedom, and the mistrust of Saranrae and her followers. He loves to show how powerful and resilient one can be under Urgathoa's grace. His wears his goals on his sleeve as he makes friends and sets up more people to fall on their knees to Urgathoa. He seeks followers that will follow him to his ascension. Allies and Contacts Any followers of Urgathoa or her allies. Enemies and Frienemies His old "friends" from the church of Saranrae not all that far from Haven, and surely more to come. Category:Inactive